


LOLOL: Login

by 23CR3T



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, LoLoL AU, Video Game AU, short fic, zen's pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23CR3T/pseuds/23CR3T
Summary: Something is wrong.This has to be an error right?Why am I here?I’m not supposed to be here.And…Who are these people?-- Welcome MC to the League of Loneliness of Life: Shooting Star Server --





	LOLOL: Login

**Author's Note:**

> Written about a year ago, but I liked it alot, not enough to think of more plot, but the concept makes me happy.

Something is wrong.  
This has to be an error right?  
Why am I here?  
I’m not supposed to be here.  
And…  
Who are these people?

 

\-- Welcome MC to the League of Loneliness of Life: Shooting Star Server --

 

“Who the hell is that!?” A voice yells from somewhere to my left.

A sharp clashing of metal on metal rings through the cavern, accompanied by bright sparks. Upon opening my eyes, I look around, think along the lines of ‘Where am I?’

I blink my blurry eyes and sit up, I’m lying upon a rock surrounded by molten lava, nearby four- no, five players jump in between rocks, all attacking and aiming at an amalgamation of red rock.

“Must be an NPC, we probably triggered an event!” A woman with short brown hair and a large wooden staff near the back, shouts to her teammates…?

A blonde hits the monster across it’s face, “An event? Lucky, I’ve never heard of one around here!” The ranger continues attacking the red thing.

“I’m certain there aren’t any around here, she’s probably some lost player, just focus on the mission goal.” The dark haired man moves to block a rocky arm with his shield, he’s dressed kinda fancy to be fighting so tank-y.

From above an arrow pierces the monster’s eye, “At least she’s pretty! Do not worry, I shall save thee!” Turning around there’s a man standing on a ledge far above the fight.

“Branding Smite!” A redhead jumps from behind the monster, crumbling it’s head with one final swing of their glowing… spikey hammer thing. “Now that that’s taken care of, let’s just ask her. Yoosung, loot the magma golem’s body.”

“Kill stealer…” The man with the ponytail landed on the large rock next to me. “Are you hurt, my lady?”

“Checking,” Turning to the brunette, she has a golden window open, that means she’s using a skill right? “Ok, definitely a player, not an NPC. Username MC, please Identify yourself.”

“Umm… Hello?” There are now five decked out players surrounding me. What’s going on? I’m supposed to me in some starting town somewhere, not on lava island! 

The redhead with the striped goggles walks forwards then circles me once, “Interesting, she has a basic cleric starter pack.”

“I’m not sure what happened but, I’m more confused than anyone here! This is my first time logging on… I think...” 

The shorter blonde sheathes his weapon and holds up his hands, “Whoa guys, I think we’re making her uncomfortable. Why don’t we start with introductions?” 

“That is a great idea.” The silver haired guy takes my hand and kneels down on one knee, “My username is HandsomeZ, but you can call me anytime.” He kisses my hand… who does this guy think he is!?

The redhead leans on him, putting most of his weight on HandsomeZ’s shoulder. “I’m Hacker God, but you can call me 707, like everyone else. My character’s a paladin. FYI his name is Zen, no one uses his username.” 

“Hahaha! That’s what you get for picking a bard class!” The blondie wipes his purple eyes, I didn’t know you could’ve customized your character’s eyes. “I’m Super Yoosung, or just Yoosung if you like. I’m a ranger!” Yoosung salutes me.

“Stop that, we have no idea who this is, she could be a spy from another guild.” The man levels his halberd at me, someone help… “She coul-” 

Ah, someone came to save me. Hacker God stepped in front of him, “Don’t mind him, he’s our fighter so it’s only natural. He’s JuminMeow, and most of us know each other in real life too, like Jaehee is Coffee JK, our sorcerer.”

“I don’t appreciate you telling our personal information, Seven. My check went through without any resistance, she does not belong to a guild, yet suddenly appeared on the tenth floor.” Jaehee closed her window.

“I see, why don’t we just leave her and head back to town then?” 

“I’m the most-" 

 

Physical connection established, affirming player data  
Corruption Detected

“Aaaahh!!!” Expecting pain in a videogame is an odd sensation. While you can’t feel physical damage per say, you still get the notion you should be. Like the placebo and nocebo effect, if you think something is to be, your brain and body will also react to it. I know it’s just a virtual reality effect, but the code running it’s way over my spine is no trick.

Error 606  
Infected player data detected

I think I fell over, but it’s just a virtual alter, yet this pulsing feeling is just too much.

Error error  
Solution searching…   
Prior data detected!  
Merge? Y/N

‘Yes.’ That voice, it’s so familiar. Wait, no don’t merge! What’s going on, why can’t I hear anything? Yoosung is shouting, Seven is too; oh no, Jaehee looks scared… Agh!

Merging 65%

“Run… Please.” The world is dark, so dark, I’m scared. Where did everyone go? I can’t see them, did they leave? No after all this time they have to still be here!

Merging 80%

Who’s here? Someone’s here? Oh no, they’re going to hurt me, right? Not again, they’re here for my heart again, stop! Just stop!

Data merge successful  
Begin reasterization

This isn’t me, I need to get out of this, it’s wrong. I’m wrong. Stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my LOLOL AU


End file.
